So not dating (maybe)
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: ¿Salir? ¿Ellos dos? ¿Como pareja, decía Jirou? ¡Nah...! ¿No, verdad? No. Es decir, ¿ellos dos, Ashido Mina y Sero Hanta, saliendo? ¡Qué tontería! Si ellos dos son sólo amigos. Amigos que el día anterior fueron a pasear por un parque, se rieron y divirtieron, pasaron un increíble rato al lado del otro en una... una...


**Resulta que tenía esto guardado de a saber cuándo, pero es una idea muy coqueta que no me he resistido a compartir con el fandom. Se los dejo. ¡Disfruten su lectura!**

 **Dedicatoria:** A Emeral.

 **Disclaimer:** My Hero Academia no me pertenece.

* * *

 **So not dating (maybe)**

 _Por Blue-Salamon_

* * *

Hay un silencio y el silencio no es que sea incómodo, pero con las miraditas que se lanzan, uno sentado en un lado suyo y la otra sentada en el sillón puesto en paralelo, al otro lado, Jirou siente su sospecha crecer y más cuando ni Sero ni Ashido hacen nada por disimular las risitas y las miradas coquetas que se están mandando. Está casi segura de que están hablando por el celular, porque los dos hacen eso de mirar hacia abajo en el teléfono y volver la mirada al otro, esperando ansiosamente su reacción mientras leen. Comparten una mirada y entonces vuelven a textear. Los dedos moviéndose en las pantallas de sus móviles lo más rápido posible, para luego intercambiar turnos entre quién lee y quién mira al otro en lo que decide con qué responder.

Fuese como fuese, Jirou no está hecha para soportar esa clase de juego cursi y menos frente a sus ojos. No lo soporta, porque hasta donde ella sabe, Mina no admite todavía que Sero la atrae inevitablemente y Sero aún se rehusa a decirle sus sentimientos a la chica. Entonces recuerda que la tarde anterior, cuando salió a hacer unos recados, los vio a los dos solos, muy cómodos, en la compañía del otro. Estaban comprando comida en un local para luego marcharse, ambos montados en la bicicleta por lo que parecía de Sero con Ashido abrazándose a éste por detrás, siendo llevada por él. La situación desde lejos tenía todas las luces de ser una cita. Se pregunta si es que se ha perdido algo importante y al final resulta que en realidad ambos ya han desistido en eso de fingir que no eran más que sólo amigos.

—Ustedes dos, ¿ya están saliendo?

Ambos cortan la conexión entre sus miradas para volverse a Jirou, que ha dejado ir el pensamiento antes de razonarlo siquiera. —No es que me importe pero, ayer creo haberlos visto en una cita —se explica, mirando alternativamente a uno y a otro. Los dos parecen demasiado desconcertados o muy conmocionados para siquiera responder; pero nada más vuelven su mirada el uno al otro y estas se enredan entre ellas, ambos parecen sufrir una exaltación, llena de sonrojos y nervios marcados por unas risas que estallan casi al mismo tiempo.

—Pff, no. ¡Nooo! —quien primero dice, es Mina. Quizá por primera vez, roja en serio de las mejillas. —No estamos saliendo, ¿verdad, Sero? —no parece tan segura de lo que dice, por lo que también le pregunta a Sero si es que lo que tuvieron el día anterior no fue una cita, ahora que caía en cuenta de ello.

—Verdad —responde, de inmediato, un poco cortante, él más sulfurado de lo que quiere admitir en frente de ella, Ashido Mina. La respuesta lo hiere, un poco; Jirou sabe que si no están saliendo no es por falta de ganas de él. Definitivamente.

Quizá tampoco por falta de ganas de Mina. Pero es difícil saberlo cuando a veces hasta parece hacerse la tonta, obviando magistralmente su propio coqueteo con el chico.

Mina hace una mueca un pequeño segundo, pero de inmediato se vuelve a ver a la otra chica con una sonrisa risueña. —¿Ves? Ayer fuimos a ver las hojas por esto del otoño —puntualiza, compartiendo una mirada con Sero curiosa; es como si ambos tuvieran una discusión no verbal, que acaba en menos de lo que inicia, Sero pareciendo haber perdido la lucha —él me invitó a dar un paseo —comienza Ashido, su atención puesta en Jirou, pero pronto su mirada vuelve a parar de regreso en Sero, poniéndole una sonrisa que brilla con sus mejillas sonrojadas —y la idea me gustó tanto que no pude negarme —acaba, parpadeando rápidamente con intenciones coquetas en dirección del chico, que reacciona violentamente con un sonrojo. Ashido se pone a reír en cuanto lo ve, después de haber conseguido aquella reacción. Y Sero apenas aprieta la boca para no decir nada; mucho más consciente de sus propios sentimientos, no ve lo que Ashido le hace con aquellos gestos en claridad. No sabe que es correspondido incluso con la misma intensidad.

Jirou decide meter su cuchara, sonriendo divertida. —¿Y a eso no se le llama salir?

—¡Nooo...? —Si bien, Ashido comienza la negativa bastante segura, se vuelve a Sero buscando una confirmación ya que él fue el que la invitó.

Él se apresura a negar, con la cabeza. Y Ashido atiende su nerviosismo con mirada intrigada, pero sin decir nada al respecto prosigue, mirando a Jirou. —No. Nosotros estamos, totalmente, no saliendo —se enreda con sus palabras y comienza a reír.

—Sí. No del todo. Para nada —Sero concuerda, primero dando una cabezada de afirmación, luego comenzando a negar y al final encogiéndose de hombros, como restándole importancia.

—Es decir, ¿nosotros? ¿juntos? —Mina se vuelve a reír, como si encontrara todo el asunto muy divertido y Sero se le une a la vez, aunque dándole una mirada un poco frustrada—. Si no fuéramos a algún lugar que yo eligiera, acabaríamos yendo a un lugar tranquilo favorito de Sero para pasar el rato solo hablando —Sero asiente, arqueando luego una ceja y abriendo la boca como para decir algo que inmediatamente es interrumpido; Ashido continuando pues no había acabado de hablar—. Por supuesto, podría ser divertido solo por que hablar con él siempre lo es. Pero, ¡necesito más actividad! Por lo que, salir juntos, sería un completo desastre —se cruza de brazos como sellando la discusión, pero pierde fuerzas pronto y al final uno de sus brazos se cae mientras que el otro se sostiene de su codo contrario.

Sero parpadea, con el rostro colorado en rosa y se ríe solo para destrabarse a sí mismo. —Sí, es decir, un caos total sería conseguir que ella se mantuviera quieta tan sólo unos minutos —comienza él por su parte, consiguiendo que Ashido asintiera, pero luego frunciera el ceño y su boca se abriera lista para discutirle—. Por eso decidiría ir a lugares en los que ella pueda hacer de todo cuanto quiera —Ashido cierra la boca de la sorpresa al oírlo —sin que se quede atascada en que la única diversión que puede conseguir es en espacios cerrados con mucha gente. Y no hacer cosas curiosas como ir a tratar de remar un bote para sólo acabar por movernos en círculos sin entender cómo funciona el sistema de remos —guiña un ojo en dirección a Ashido, a lo que esta sólo se ruboriza; él soltando una pequeña risa, sin dejarle de sonreír a ella.

—Podría ser interesante el ver que él se pone nervioso y contento con simples comentarios al respecto de cómo me agrada pasar el rato con él —Mina, también jugando, en un espasmo de locura le manda un espontáneo beso—, pero no. Por favor, no —se ríe, burlona, cuando lo consigue muy azorado por el gesto. Y Sero de inmediato le entrecierra los ojos, como retándola.

—O cómo ella llega tarde la mayoría de las veces, pero por alguna razón decide llegar temprano esa vez por excepción casual —comenta con burla, él también. Ashido poniéndose de inmediato a la defensiva.

—¡Ni era casual! ¡Es que quería-

—¿Ir conmigo a ver las hojas del otoño? Creí que esa no era tu clase de actividad, Ashido... —Sero arquea una ceja, intrigado, pero con gesto divertido.

Mina, por toda respuesta, se encoge de hombros. Obviando su propio sonrojo. —No lo había pensado, pero de ahora en adelante será mi actividad —declara, y sonríe en su dirección con aires sinuosos.

—Ah, ¿en serio? ¿Qué hay de lo de remar un bote? —pregunta, fingiendo incredulidad, correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

—También —esta vez Ashido hasta canturrea.

—¿Y tener un pícnic sobre una vieja sábana con dibujos de globos? —dice entonces, divertido.

Ashido también parece divertida. —Eso igual —le vuelve a hacer unos ojitos y se aparta un poco el cabello de la cara.

Sero suspira una risa y luego entorna los ojos en ella. —¿Perseguir a un mapache ladrón de comida por medio parque para que te regrese un colgante?

Ashido se ríe al ver ese falso gesto de seriedad con el que le pregunta y Sero sonríe a su risa, encantado con ella. —Vale la pena hacer todo eso incluso con el sudor —Ashido concluye guiñando un ojo y parece imposible que Sero se sonroje más.

—Seh, vale la pena porque incluso así te veías linda... —pero lo hace, un poco, y al menos esa vez, Ashido también lo hace a su par.

Ambos se vuelven a mirar el uno al otro y parecen quedarse perdidos en ellos por unos pocos momentos, en los que se ríen de algo que Jirou no entiende.

—Creo que el paseo a altas velocidades fue lo mejor... —dice con voz suave y soñadora Ashido.

—Yo me quedo con el momento en que te quedaste dormida en mi —Sero hace una risilla tonta.

Ashido enrojece una vez más. —¡No debiste dejar que me quedara dormida! —Lo señala.

Sero primero se ríe con más ganas antes de responder. —Está bien, está bien. Ya te dije que algo como eso no me molesta —le hace un gesto con las manos para que le baje el dedo con el que lo apunta, al que Ashido casi obedece—. Es decir, sí, estaba inspirado en ese momento y me habría gustado que me escucharas hasta el final —finge un pequeño tono lastimero, sobre actuando y tocándose el pecho—, pero no se puede tener todo en esta vida... —y hasta se deja caer, con gesto de derrota, largando un suspiro.

Ashido pone los ojos en blanco a su actuación. —No, Sero. ¡Debiste haberme despertado en cuanto te diste cuenta de que me había dormido! —y se olvida de hacerle caso, volviendo a apuntarle. —¡Casi no pude dormir anoche porque dormí en la tarde también! —luego se cruza de brazos, ella también sobre actuando un enojo.

—¿Ehh? ¿Y estás segura de que si no podías dormir no fue por otra cosa y no porque tomaste una siesta a media tarde? —le pregunta, curioso, haciendo la sugerencia con voz burlona, en síntoma de coqueteo.

—¿Y por qué otra cosa más no habría podido dormir? —lo mira de reojo, haciendo un mohín que a Sero no deja de parecerle adorable.

Sero se encoge de hombros y aprovecha el movimiento para terminar con las manos, los dedos pulgares, apuntándose a sí mismo. —No sé, tal vez...

Ashido parpadea antes de captar el gesto y entonces sonreír socarrona. Se relame los labios para luego abrir la boca. Justo cuando Jirou decide interrumpir. —Ustedes tuvieron totalmente una cita, ¿no es así?

Ellos apenas apartan la mirada del otro y se ríen. —Tal vez.


End file.
